1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealing and detecting leaks. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, methods, and compositions for sealing and detecting leaks in a steering system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Leak detection methods have been developed to analyze fluid systems, such as climate control systems, hydraulic systems, engine oil systems, transmission systems, fuel systems, brake systems, or radiator coolant systems using dyes that fluoresce or phosphoresce. These dyes may be added to the system, circulated through the system, and then visualized using a light source. Once the origin of the leak is determined, the leak may be repaired mechanically or a sealant may be added to the system to stop the leak.
Sealant compositions and dyes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,940 to Monier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,269 to Mchaffey, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,226 to Cavestri; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,454 to Cavestri; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,455 to Cavestri; U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,867 to Cavestri; U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,306 to Friswell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,384 to Cooper et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,320 to Scaringe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,960 to Profetto; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,990 to Gallagher et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference.